An LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel for displaying image information, and a backlight unit for providing light to the liquid crystal panel.
Since the liquid crystal panel is a passive device that does not spontaneously emit light, the liquid crystal panel needs a backlight unit. The performance of a liquid crystal display module is significantly dependent on the performance of the backlight unit as well as the liquid crystal panel.
Since the liquid crystal panel and backlight unit have predetermined thickness, there are limitations in fabrication of a slim display device having a small size.